Isabella Phillipson
Isabella Phillipson is Xander Phillipson's mother. She lost almost everyone she knew and loved when the factory they worked in collapsed. Because this factory made the sashes used by the Color System, and because her loved ones' Purple sashes prevented them from leaving and finding a better job, Isabella despises the Color System. However, Xander is the only person that hasn't been taken away from Isabella, so she wouldn't rebel against the Color System if she believed doing so would hurt Xander. Basic Info Age: 35 Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Color Class: Purple Appearance: Isabella's long, curly, brown hair is messy and fraying, with a few wispy strands already gray from stress. Her dark brown eyes have warm amber flecks, and her skin is light. She's tall, long-limbed, and painfully thin. Clothing Preference: Whatever she can afford. If she doesn't have a spending limit, something that looks clean and neat. Job: Waitress at Duckling Cafe. Personality and Backstory As a child, Isabella was cheerful and optimistic, managing to both give and recieve joy despite her poverty. She had big dreams, too - Isabella wanted to become a famous singer. She sang along to her family's radio with her friends, and even wrote a few of songs of her own. Isabella's joy was listening to her radio. Later, Isabella fell in love with Xander's father. When she became pregnant with Xander, Isabella was worried, but her friends helped her raise him. The same thing happened with Xander's sister, but soon after she was born, the factory where almost everyone Isabella knew collapsed, killing her parents, her love, and almost all of her friends. Isabella was devastated, but she had to raise her children. The only thing that kept Isabella going through her extremely stressful life was the radio. Xander, and eventually his sister, started dancing and singing with her, and the radio became the main source of joy in their family. Bit by bit, Isabella began smiling again, and although she and her children's lives were hard, they were happy. When Xander's sister got sick, though, that changed completely. Isabella sold the radio that had helped her through so much, and worked even harder and longer than she already was. When her daughter died, Isabella's fear and grief quickly turned to anger - anger at the company that owned the factory which collapsed and killed nearly everyone she loved, anger at the Color System that had doomed her, and all of them, to live such a terrible live, and most of all, anger at herself for not being able to save her daughter. Isabella wants to do whatever she can to help Xander survive. Despite her anger, Isabella won't actively rebel unless she's sure it won't hurt Xander. Relationships Xander Phillipson: Not only is Xander Isabella's son, he's the only person close to her who's survived this long. As such, Isabella is extremely protective of him. Xander is the one who got her out of their old neighborhood, and he's proven to be capable of surviving on his own, so Isabella tries (and only occasionally fails) to give him some breathing room and privacy. Grayson Hawkley: Although the two have never met, and Grayson doesn't even know Isabella's name, she completely and utterly despises him and his company. Hawkley Corporations owned and ran the factory whose collapse killed Isabella's loved ones, and as its CEO, Grayson could have easily prevented the collapse.